


Fuck you too, Beautiful

by FrenchyTheFrenchman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay Nerds In Love, M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchyTheFrenchman/pseuds/FrenchyTheFrenchman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always thought about soul mates on first days of school, everyone did. Most kids were waiting excitedly hoping today would be the day their future lover says whatever the've got written on their wrists. Most kids were waiting for those magic words usually something simple, well meaning a few "Hi's" "Hello's" "My name is" and a harry of scattered niceties and compliments</p><p>Thomas patiently waited for the moment his lover would look him in the eyes and say those words every kid wants so badly to hear "First of all Fuck you!"</p><p>It's a soul mates AU that no one asked for yo!</p><p>Basically Thomas Jefferson's soul mates first words to him are "First of all fuck you" (Because TJ is a loud mouth and A.Ham is a little hot head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you too, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic published. no beta so all the mistakes are mine alone. I'd love your criticism and feedback and thanks for even reading in the first place I hope you like it.

“First of all, Fuck You!” 

Thomas absent mindedly ran his fingers over the raised edges of the inscription in his skin as he leaned against his locker waiting to spot James in the crowded hallways, the obligatory "First day back from summer" reunions were taking place and Thomas was waiting to have his own. He ran his fingers of his wrists and thought of all the new people students he'd meet today. He always thought about soul mates on first days of school, everyone did. Most kids were waiting excitedly hoping today would be the day their future lover says whatever the've got written on their wrists. Most kids were waiting for those magic words usually something simple, well meaning a few "Hi's" "Hello's" "My name is" and a harry of scattered niceties and compliments

Thomas patiently waited for the moment his lover would look him in the eyes and say those words every kid wants so badly to hear "First of all Fuck you!"

Printed in bold, clean black print against Thomas’s right wrist from the day he was born. It worried his parents to say the least.

It didn’t worry him very much until he finally got some context for the phrasing and a general understanding of what it meant, and of course what it subsequently meant about his true love to be.

It meant they would probably hate him right off the back. 

It used to worry away at his fragile confidence. He tried most of the time not to think about it but still, the thought couldn’t help but work it’s way into his brain

"I'm gonna piss off my my soulmate with the first words I speak to them." 

His ego responded in fury with over bearing false confidence that later solidified mildly overbearing real confidence. Everything would be fine. Mainly because that's the first thing people say that to him more than you’d expect. Or perhaps if you knew Thomas intimately exactly as much as you’d expect.

His personality was all show, and braggadocio , He was lively and attractive and sometimes just a little more than people were willing to deal with, arguably a little too sure of his own opinion at times. So from time to time people have started their interactions with him with a ”Fuck you!”. Many of these people still managing to be his friends later, with a little charm and persuasion, he always managed to win people back even from a rough start.

Still it’s hard to imagine staring off so roughly with your own soulmate.

Movies try to convince you that being marked with the first words of your future love was an unimaginable blessing, you see them and see stars you’d know that that was the one person you’d spend the rest of your life with. Everything would click perfectly and flawlessly.

Thomas knew better. 

He’d seen soulmates walk away from each other, one sided screw ups that irredeemably damage relationships to the point where the person who supposedly destined to love you the most in this world turn their back on you and never look back. It wasn’t an unbreakable bond, it was the mark of a potentially amazing future, it didn’t mean you couldn't still fuck it up, you could still get in the way of yourself. 

And Thomas was prone to getting in the way of himself

Big mouth, Big Brain, Big ideas it’s hard with so much largess not to over shadow yourself sometimes. 

Sure he knew how to win people back from a rough start but he didn't like the idea of having to with his future lover so he hose still not to think about it often. His inevitably putting his foot in his mouth, his inavertible fuck up.

Besides as fore mentioned, people tended to say that too him pretty regularly. 

One particularly embarrassing screw up with Angelica Schuyler tends to spring too mind.

She said it too him offhandedly when she overheard him talking politics with James.

First he snapped, snarky remarks being like a secondary reflex until he realized what she said and immediately backtracked asking her to dinner, just maybe a little bit over eagerly, she was very pretty after all.

In his defense she didn’t need to laugh quite as loud or as hard as she did. HIs “migraine” kept him out of school for three days.

“Hey Thomas” James was waving him down from the end of the hallway. He was at their shared locker shoving his stuff into the small crevice leaving just enough space for Thomas to jam in his jacket.

James was so over prepared for his first day of school it made Thomas’s pencil and single note book feel meager, but honestly note taking really was for people who didn’t believe in themselves enough to wing it. It’s not like it ever effected his GPA any way

“Whatup Maddy” 

Madison hadn’t met his soul mate yet, but it wouldn’t be hard to miss when he did “Hi I’m Dolly” Doesn’t leave much room for error or imagination. He’s always been jealous of James for that. Simple clear cut and innocent. Nothing to fear there.

James rolled his eyes un-enamored with the nickname 

“Tommy” 

Thomas rolled his eyes hard enough to hurt a little, his name was too Regal to be shortened

“Your woefully underprepared as usual I see”

I got everything I need right here, He joked tapping his temple and snickering

“Dumb Ass”

“Woefully incorrect as usual Maddy” Thomas nudges his friend smiling

“Our first class is together right?” 

“Yup, we finally get to meet "The General” 

Thomas snickered “I can’t wait” He deadpanned

“Hey boys” Angelica Schuyler approached from behind placing her slim elegant fingers on Thomas shoulder, her sister Eliza by her side grinning along side another girl as pretty as the Eliza and Angelica but considerably younger.

Angelica in elegant script had “Ah so you’ve discussed me?” on the inside of her wrist, it left her curious but all in all a harmless.

Eliza was lucky enough to have already met her match. A sultry looking girl named Maria with a gentle soul and a sharp grin. “I have no where else to go, can you help me” Scrawled onto her wrist but she’d never explained to them the story of how they met. 

And the protective stance she’d always taken around her Girlfriend had always kept anyone from pushing the subject

“Hey Angie, Liza and…?”

“And Peggy” The young girl smiled cordially extending a hand that Thomas took precariously in his and shook delicately. She wore a short sleeve band T-shirt and on her wrist he could make out the words "You look stunning"

How sweet, Thomas thought. It really is hard not to be jealous sometimes

“She’s our little sister, She’s staring ninth grade”

“Oh God there’s more of you, I don’t think this school can handle another Schuyler, Are there more of you around the corner?” Madison asked jokingly

Eliza laughed “No just us”

“Tell me are you as tough as you sisters” The Schuyler sisters had honed a reputation for being sharp enough to knock a man to his knees

She leaned forward a wicked conspirational smile “I make them look like cream puffs”

“Christ” James muttered 

Thomas laughed “This school is gonna be in trouble for real”

“Damn straight” Eliza quipped

Angelica leaned against the lockers running her sharp nails through her long curly black hair while she spoke  
“So you boys ready to meet The General?”

“We were just talking about it” Madison mentions “You had him before right?”

“Yes I did, and no I won’t tell you how he got the nickname”

“No fair” James whined

It had been a long running gag among seniors to conceal any and all information regarding Washington from the eleventh graders, and how he’d come by his reputation as The General. He seemed well regarded among his students, among everyone really. Thomas was already reserving his excitement, preparing to be unimpressed.

“You guys sure give a lot of build up to this guy, I hope he doesn’t fall short”

“No worries I’m sure he’ll manage to reach your incredibly high expectations” Angelica deadpanned

Thomas snickers unperturbed by the sarcasm. He had never found an equal among his peers, he rarely found one in adults, he didn’t trust the hype.

“Really though how much of a hard ass is he gonna be? I need to mentally prepare myself” James asked

“He’s not bad really, he’s kind of like everyones cool dad, you’ll be fine” Angelica conceded 

James raised and eyebrow “I am. Not reassured” Thomas laughed 

Thomas eyed his watch thoughtfully “Alright Mad’s we ought get going I want to be early enough to pick my own seat”  
“What is with you and seat picking”

“Okay what is it with you and not realizing picking where you sit the first day basically solidifies where you sit the whole rest of the year”

“You are so melodramatic” James gave him his best long suffering side long glance before falling him towards there first class

“Alright girls, see you later Angelica” He half hugged her kissing her cheek “Eliza” He did the same “and Peggy” He said giving her a little hug as well

“The Schuyler Sisters” James said shaking his head fondly “find us at lunch see you later”

They trekked to the first class Thomas buzzing gently palpable excitement. He wasn’t gearing up to be impressed with his mystery teacher, really he was just excited for an Economics and Government class. Thomas had a passion for all things political. It was his per view into the complex realities that surrounded him, it was the how he navigated topical the complexities of things as consuming as the rise and fall of nations. 

And God he loved to argue. It was like a sport going tet a tet over topics that matter. And he’d yet to meet a student that’d matched him debate wise (or in any other way for that matter), but it was a little fun to stop an uneducated students in their tracks, crushing their little opinions.

Maybe he was a little harsh in debate but hey, when it comes to politics come correct of don’t come at all.

James looked at him from the side he could practically sense Thomas’s attitude “Your gonna start shit aren’t you?”

“No I’m gonna have an opinion based in fact and I’m gonna hold to it”

“And then your gonna start shit” 

Thomas clapped a hand on James’s shoulder and smiled “…yeah probably a little bit” He admitted “C’mon don’t take the fun out of this for me”

“Thomas” He complained “Whenever shit pops off i’m not helping you”

“No problem Maddy, I can handle myself”

Tom was decidedly forgiving about James lack of understanding. He didn’t understand the joy that comes from a fight, the back tightening, mind sharpening grit and engagement, He loved James and couldn’t ask for a better friend, but it wound’t hurt to have someone who had the same propensity to start a good fight.

They walked into the classroom while there were only a few student in there, and Washington was sitting at his desk, looking Regal to say the least, he nodded a slight acknowledgment of their presence but nothing more.

James tried to sit down in any random seat but Thomas grabbed his arms rolling his eyes at the callousness. James rolled his eyes at the priggishness. Thomas’s eyes scanned the room, until they landed on a seat all the way to the right in the second row of desks, by the window and he dragged James to sit down beside him

“Can’t you just feel how much better this is”

“You’re an idiot” He remarked fondly

James started situating himself in his desk, getting is pens and pencils and notebooks in an anal retentively neat order.

Other students started pouring in chattering mindlessly in clusters, a small group of students came in a pack he recognized a few of them.

Aaron Burr: an irritatingly placating and opinion-less boy who spoke cordially and mildly to everyone he met

Hercules Mulligan: Who’d clearly been sidelined by puberty this summer and was now sporting an extra five inches of height and wrapped in muscle

Lafayette: An old friend hair pulled into a neat pony tail, grinning and talking easily to John Laurens's who’d trailed behind, a slight boy he didn’t recognize with silky black hair and a thin frame with clothes that hung off him loosely, with slight peach fuzz, the boy seemed to be radiating energy his hands moving erratically while he spoke. He stopped and greeted Mr. Washington at his desk with the countenance of familiarity before taking his seat and talking at what seemed to be a mile a minute to Laurens's who hung on every word.

Thomas doesn’t notice he’s watching the boy until Lafayette is behind him. Between His and James desks, James and Lafayette both eyeing him pointedly 

“Oui he is considerably adorable Thomas but Mon Dieu”

“Shut up” Strartled and affronted “I just didn’t recognize him Gilbert, besides you don’t have a lot of leeway to judge I saw you basically eye-fucking Mulligan a second ago.

Laff was one of the few people Thomas wasn’t particularly jealous of in terms of Soul marks, the only thing written on his wrist was "Oh hi" 

The statement so glaringly common, Thomas assumed it drove Laff crazy when no one was looking granted when talked about it he simply used as an excuse to flirt with anything that moved.

He’d complained to Tom in middle school about it, lamenting in French and English at great lengths

“Just hedging my bets Ami, what if I walk right past my true love without turning on the charm even a little because they were to uninspired upon seeing me to say anything better than Hi” He would roll his eyes and sigh dramatically and flop into the nearest pretty persons lap with a wink.

Laff stood over him now, eyebrow raised arms crossed over his chest completely unbothered and still a little too amused for Tom’s liking 

“At least I accompanied my ogling with conversation and flirting, And in my defense have you seen mulligan lately”

Tom rolls his eyes as Laffsits on James’s desk and leans his long body languidly onto his own desk his elbows propped his chin resting in his hands.

“How have you boys been, this summer and all my dears”

“Uninteresting” James admitted “Im sure yours was busy” James joked pointedly.

“Lots of kissing, no telling I’m afraid" he said with a gratuitous wink

Thomas laughed “I’m sure, You know I spent most of mine in France as usual. So uh who is the new boy by the way?” Thomas tried to ask casually

Laff raised and eyebrow and smirked “Caught your eye non? Il s'appelle Alex, he came here from Nevis, in the Caribbean this summer.” 

“Oh” Thomas said still forced casual. Laffy smiled knowingly and James side eyed him “Christ Tom, you’ve seen him for all of thirty seconds”

“Shut up, I just, I don't know distracted me, shut up”

“Clearly” He snickered

“I’d watch out though, Laurens’s seems to have his eye on him” James tutted

“He does seem kind of head over heels, Did they um?” Thomas doesn’t know how to ask. Did they just meet, did they find out their soul mates, did John fall instantly in love, cause from the look in his eyes seems like he did.

“Pfft, Non Mon Cher, John has no claim on little Alex’s heart, just a little infatuated. Et il semble qu'il n'y a pas que Laurens"

“Casse toi baise français” He muttered indignantly

“You wound me” Laff mocked holding his heart as he walked off back to his seat beside Mulligan and directly in front of Alex

Laff was right though, there was something magnetic about the boy. Something in his walk maybe his jerky little movements, Thomas shot him little side glances when he thought James wasn’t looking.

James leans over and whispers into his ear, taking Thomas off guard being caught mid-creep and all. 

“Before you hit on him, please have a game plan wouldn’t want to have to nurse your “migraine” for another three days”

When Thomas threw his pencil at the side of his ear Madison only laughed

*************

When Washington stands to address the class there’s an unmissable air of severity, his strict walk, his stern face, even his height and muscular frame all add to the sense of greatness he seemed to carry

But when he spoke the sternness in his face gave way to a sort of gentility.

He proceeded to put us through the ringer. Referring to the class as his “troops” setting his expectations to whip us into shape. A jowl jiggling TA by the name of Charels at his side nodding along in agreement at his every word

He was admittedly hard not to admire to some extent

“Listen” He said voice easy and marginally paternal “I want this class to be meaningful to you, but I want it to be a safe space more than anything, you can always come to me, you can always come to me, not just for help academically, but personally, Just know I’m always accessible”

Thomas let most of the well meaning monologue go in one ear and out the other while he routinely snuck glances at Alex, much to Madison's snickering amusement

“Alright then” Washington punctuated the sentence with a clap of his hands, the waning class snapping to attention at the sound “Speech over, lets get to the fun part”

Thomas perked up in his seat, from the side he noticed Alex do the same

“This is AP Economics and Government you're hear because you expected to be knowledgeable at least to some degree on the topic, now sense this is your first day, I won’t grill you too hard, but I do want to get an idea of what you know, tell me does anyone have any opinions on a recent economic or political event”

Alex’s hand shot up in the air but Thomas was already speaking before it registered

“The debt crisis in Puerto Rico is pretty interesting especially while the nation is being so recognizant”

James was probably aware of the gentle smugness he felt dropping that SAT word, which would explain the eye roll

“Honestly American economic policy is so inherent fraught with the urge to meddle in other people’s business, Puerto Rican citizens would so obviously benefit from American interest staying out of their finical policies”

Thomas could feel a side long glance from across the room, his eyes darted to see The boy Alex staring at him. Well glaring really. Glaring daggers actually, he continued eyes snapping back to an expectant Washington

“ letting the people rebuild, their economic status independently is what they need.”

His eyes darted back to Alex whose stare only intensified unperturbed by the sinking feeling Thomas clearly showed at Alex's thinly veiled outrage

“If they’re going to exists as an American state they ought to have the right to govern themselves”

He continued now faltering ever so slightly. He shot Alex back a confused look

“It would definitely be the most beneficial in the long run, if history has proven anything” He finished. Thomas finally gave up staring back openly at Alex quirking an eyebrow

“First of all Fuck you” The boy snapped without warning, It slid off his tongue without rage so much as a blatant statement of fact that would be weaved into the rest of a Thesis paper. 

First he was only taken off guard by the uncalled for intensity of the statement, then he was stunned, silent his left hand wrapping around the black lettering on his right wrist instinctively

“Hamilton!” Washington snapped eyeing him pointedly

“Im sorry but that is such a privileged American point of view, American commerces abuse of Puerto Rico’s territorial status and unmonitored loop holes put Puerto Rico in the debt crisis their in today and you think we should just pull out and tell them to figure it out, It’s our responsibility to help them”

In the back of his head Thomas’s absorbed his argument, taking it apart and considering it’s flaws, but the forefront of his mind wit consumed with an almost paralytic shock. He looked at the writing on his wrist then back at Alex, Then his wrist again, then back at Alex, He did that back and forth Owlishly while an unnerving tinge spread through his chest until he catches Alex’s triumphant smirk, and as lovely as the curve of his lips was it was equally unacceptable.

He thought he’d won. Thomas’s face slipped into a trade mark condescending grin

“Ha!” He laughed snarky and sharp “It’s impractical, and unnecessary to coddle an entire nation that's vying to exist either as an American state or branch out as it's own country short stack. In either scenario they need to be able to function independently” Alex stood to his feet to get a better look at Thomas presumably, Thomas did the same.

Alex paused briefly “Short Stack! “ he paused incredulously, Tom could practically see the gears turning in his head, his brain working faster than his mouth to bite back, but then it seemed almost like he was short circuiting 

“Short stack?” he instead reiterated with fresh air of startled confusion

“You’re wrong” He murmured still staring at his wrist “It’s intrinsically the responsibility of The U.S. to handle this, if Puerto Rico’s going to be considered am American territory or potential be given statehood that debt should be shouldered by America” He argued distractedly, his eyes darting between Thomas and his wrist, It made Thomas do the same

“That’s not just idealistic and burdensome to states that have no involvement in a debt that’s not their own but…but not inherently beneficial to…too um their independent economic um… development…? So yeah” 

He looked and caught Alex’s eye from across the room. Deep dark brown pools that glimmered like liquid stared at him, no longer angry but a mix of many unnameable things

Alex’s face split into a sharp grin and Thomas may have possibly stopped breathing 

“Elegantly put” He quipped

Thomas grabbed the back of his neck, and snickered “Um?”

Thomas realized he was still on his feet, And them staring at each other from across the room might be a little weird. The class starting between him and Alex in an awkward silence, Washington cleared his throat, Thomas sat back down and Alex followed suit. 

“…Okay then”

Thomas looked over to James whose eyes were bugging out staring at him “The fuck was that?”

Thomas had a surprising lack of commentary instead sitting in silence. He stared blankly and James eyed him thoughtfully, probably trying to figure out if he should call for help

He could see from the corner of his eye Alex’s friends all rapid fire whispering amongst themselves. He watched Lafayette snatch Alex’s arm pushing up the sleeve of his hoodie up and reading it

Laff looks up and catches his eye, staring at him with a giant grin before giving him and excited thumbs up

Thomas was short circuiting, his brain stuck on a loop

First of all fuck you.

Pretty wild eyes and sloppy long hair and excited energy and twitchy fingers and "First of all Fuck you"

And a pretty smile and deep tan skin and an angular chin sprinkled with a light peach fuzz little that Caribbean twinge to his accent and the way he just seemed to seethe gentle sense of disarray and "First of All Fuck you"

And an actually intelligent response to his statement 

-wrong albeit Thomas still knew he was right of course but an actual quick witted response- and the way he’d tensed up his body tightening like a little coil ready to spring on him. Good God that was just, he was fucked for sure.-

Thomas didn’t realize he was holing his breath until he fingers went numb. He didn’t realize he was staring until a pair of deep dark liquid brown eyes stared back it him with such a sharp intensity he was sure it would burn him if he didn’t turn away soon

He made no move of course. Something seemed to occur to Alex in that moment because his pretty pink lips slip into a sharp cheshire cat like grin. It was more infectious that Thomas would’ve expected, he thoughtlessly smiled back, and maybe he was imagining something but he could’ve sworn he’d saw Alex’s breath hitch a bit.

 

It’s true a lot of people said “Fuck you to Thomas, but it’d never been quite like this

"Eh Erm"

Someone was clearing his throat but it only registered in the back of Thomas’s mind. He didn’t notice there was someone else in the room until a firm hand clapped down out of his shoulder. His hands flared out stared tossing his pen and pushing his notebook off the table

James lets off a sharp burst of laughter, And he can hear a few scattered laughs from Alex’s side of the room too, He silently thanked God that his skin was too dark to go red.

“Class is over son” Washington was looking down on him, hand on his shoulder a knowing look on his face

“Oh um, Oh” His head snapped from side to side ferret like to see an emptying classroom. 

He stood up from his seat in one swift movement, throwing his things in his bag bending over to pick his pen up off the floor pointedly not looking at James or Washington.

He got himself together his head snapping to the side one more time to where Alex and his crew previously were only a little heart broken to see he’d cleared off, but James catching his puppy dog eyes nudges him and points towards the door where he can see the side of a slim figure leaning against the wall waiting by the door

He heads towards the door stopping short part way through his first step.

“God, you look so freaking nervous you alright”

“I’m, No I’m fine Mads I just”

“I don’t know, I'm really trying not to fuck up”

“This is like a an amazing moment, I feel like it needs to be historically recorded, you don’t know what to do”

“Just shut up I got this” He said running a his fingers through his tangle of curls. 

“Ha, yeah totally, Just keep on being yourself Tommy” He said nudging his side

Thomas takes one deep breath puffing himself up like a peacock before walking out towards the door. He can hear James laugh, and maybe Washington too but refuses to turn back and acknowledge them, Refusing to risk any more of his shaky confidence.

*******

He knew Alex would be there. He didn’t really expect his crew to still be hanging around though.

Laff, John and Hercules are hanging around Alex, Hercules nods his chin in Thomas’s direction pointedly Alex turns around his cheeks just a little flushed and Thomas silently thanks God Alex is just tan enough to still turn red, so he can bear witness to the worlds most endearing blush.

He can’t help but smile, Alex smiles back and it’s even more jarringly beautiful up close

“Oh god is this just gonna be some more weird prolonged eye fucking because good God there was enough of that during class” Laurens's gripes, clearly a little jealous 

“Honestly” James agreed “I thought you were gonna cross the room and carry him in your arms or something”

“Oh how romantique, they could run away together, Jefferson carrying him bridal style” Laff commented making mock dreamy eyes 

“Oh God” Alex grumbled dragging a hand over his face “I’m sorry I couldn’t make them leave” He said looking up Thomas, There was short pause before Alex spoke again 

“So… Um, I always thought this was weirdly specific” He joked revealing his wrist

“It’s impractical, and unnecessary to coddle an entire nation that's vying to exist either as an American state or branch out as it's own country short stack. In either scenario they need to be able to function independently" was scrawled in thin elegant writing on his wrist. Thomas felt inclined to reach out and touch his delicate wrist but was afraid it might come off as strange. Instead he made a joke.

“Heh, the funny thing is” He said rolling up his sleeve to show off his marking, “ This really kind of wasn’t” Alex took placed his delicate hand on Thomas’s wrist and Thomas felt hot where his soft fingers touched him, while he read

Alex laughed and Thomas feels warm all over and his heart twitches strangely “Is that the first thing people say to you a lot?”

“More often than you’d think” He jokes 

“All the fucking time” James corrects “With a lot of variations to it too”

“Shut, up” he snaps while Alex laughs harder 

“I could see it” John quips and Lafayette swats his ear

“Hey don’t be mean, I mean I could totally see it but you shouldn’t be mean” Alex chides

Jefferson smirked at Laurens’s smugly for the reprimand before catching what Alex said 

“Wait what do you mean you could see it!” 

“Okay one, You were kind of a dick!”

“Excuse me!” 

“You called me short stack! which by the way, is permanently on my arm forever!, plus your way off on the Puerto Rico crisis, Ugh and you just sat there talking like you know everything”

“Okay one, your one to talk you were so sure of you opinion you looked like you were gonna punch me to defend it, two “Fuck you” is permanently on mine arm forever so I think the short stack thing was pretty mild, and three I’m the one whose off on the Puerto Rico crisis!" Thomas says emphasizing the "I'm" incredously

“Obviously your wrong, and” He tacked on spitefully “...You're wearing a purple vest”

“What does that have to do with anything!?” 

“It’s impossible to lose an argument with anyone crazy enough to wear a purple vest in public, You lose by default”

Thomas reeled back, a strange mix of affronted, engaged, entertained and enamored, He paused staring down at Alex, his eyebrows knit together his face switching between whether he’d settled on affronted, entertained or perhaps on the slight sense of arousal budding under his skin and how close they'd seem to become.

He was looming over Alex who stood defiantly and just a bit on his tip toes, there faces had hardly a sliver of space between them. Alex there on his tip toes, staring at him hard in the eyes talking shit about his incredibly handsome and well tailored (if he did say so himself) purple vest.

His lips were a little pursed, his black hair sweeping back his chin tipped up, Thomas closed the space between them without thinking about it. It was chaste and put a sharp jolt through Thomas’s whole body. 

Alex was taken off guard but seamlessly receptive, pressing gently into Thomas’s lips, his flush intensifying, when he reached up lacing one hand Through Thomas's curly afro. When Thomas pulled back he eyed the floor. For a moment they just stood their in each other’s space Alex slightly red and Thomas's breath hitching just a little. Jefferson broke first unable to keep from laughing.

Alex couldn’t help himself and laughed too

“Wow” He Thomas muttered

"The fuck just happened?" Laurens gauffed 

“Alright then that’s one way to stop a fight” Herc murmured

“Didn’t see that coming” Madison said shaking his head

“Please, they’ve been waiting to do that since they laid eyes on each other” Laff snickered

“Est-ce que le sort de vas te faire encule de” Alex grumbled under his breath

“Tu parle français?” Thomas asked unperturbed by the commentary “S'kinda Hot”

Alex blushes “Bon à savoir pour l’avenir” Thomas laughed when Alex winked 

“You know I’m not just letting that comment go about the vest right, you really shouldn’t talk a lot of shit about clothes Short Stack." He quipped pointedly "I mean seeing as it looks like you were last in line when God was giving out fashion sense”

Alex pauses and smirks “At least I was first in line when he gave out common sense, I mean really who would rationally think that Puerto Rico should be basically abandoned after American economic abuse put them where they are”

“Economic instigation put them where they are more instigation is not the answer”

“Cheap capitalist loop hole abuse put them where they are and you know it”

Thomas rolled his eyes and without hesitation held out one hand palm up: An invitation

“Where’s your next class?”

Alex stutters briefly before answering “B-Biology room 202” Alex takes his hand there fingers interlacing and it felt new and fresh and right. He couldn’t smother his grin

“Trying to deflect” Alex jokes 

“Yeah right, just thought we ought to get moving while I wait for an explanation for the nonsense you just tried to demand I knew” 

Thomas looks up remembering there was a crowd around them. 

Everyones face a little different but all showing some combination of surprise

“God it's like there’s two of them” Hercules said in mock horror 

"There could never be two of me" Alex said just as Thomas snickered and murmured "I'm one of a kind"

They shot each other a strange glance but moved on from it.

“Mon Dieu this is just so cute they’re like little lions cubs fighting” Laff says laughing 

“Okay if anything I am a full-grown adult man lion”

“Pfft” Alex snickers

“I don’t know what that little laugh was trying to imply” Thomas said sharply

“Nothing at all” He said feigning innocence

"Ah Fuck you" He said offhanded rolling his eyes

Alex snickered "Fuck you too" 

“Now c’mon and walk me to class were already late as it is” he said tightening his grip on Thomas’s hand to his pleasure and dragging him down the hallway

“I’ll see you guys later” Alex said turning back to his friends, who winked and gave thumbs up and other equally embarrassing things as they turned and walked down the hallway 

Thomas half turns too look at James who amusedly rolled his eyes

“We can catch up later around lunch, it’ll give me a chance talk shit with the Schuyler Sisters how you creep stared at your soul mate on the first day of school"

James turns to head to class but pauses mid way "Oh and you’re gonna have to give me all the dirty details later, because God knows your not gonna make it to class if you keep looking at him like that” He said looking to Alex who ducked his head as Thomas turned his attention towards him.

Thomas lovingly flipped him the bird. Madison laughed and walked down the hallway. 

Alex dragged Thomas down the hall in the other direction and away from his friends, firing off comments one right after the other.

 

“Well that’s one way to start the day” Lafayette comments shaking his head pleased as he walks off, "à bientôt, lovelies" he says waving to John and blowing Mulligan a kiss before walking off

Mulligan smiles at Laff pleased before placing a consoling hand on a disappointed Laurens's shoulder 

“That’s too bad buddy, but believe me he probably would drove you crazy anyway”

John just grumbles “What do I have to do to get laid around here…”

Mulligan laughs and steers him down the hall.

Thomas only half listened to Alex’s rant, compartmentalizing it’s failings in the back of his head of course, but the forefront of his mind was dedicated to some mildly embarrassing internally squealing, as he watched Alex’s pretty pink mouth move rapid fired, building up rebuttals, referencing articles and free-styling responses.

He couldn’t hide the goofy smile he felt spreading on his cheeks, and he couldn’t suppress the buzzing joy of meeting what seemed to be his match. He squeezed Alex’s hand who looked up at him curiously

“What?”

Thomas just shook his head and smiled. Alex smiled in turn and there was a peaceful pause flourishing between them before Thomas spoke

“If your done by the way I’ve already deconstructed your thin, Idealistic argument into the shallow unrealistic shill it is if you’d like to hear my response. It’s a pretty good one if I do say so myself I might turn it into a lecture piece or a Thesis paper.

Alex eyes sparked dangerously at “Thin” and “Idealistic” 

Thomas saw the challenge in them and took it with aplomb. They never did manage to make it too biology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading guys, I was thinking about making this a short series I had a couple other ideas around this AU.  
> If anyone likes it that is, You know something from A Ham's perspective and maybe a fix detailing exactly what it is they got up too when they missed biology *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*
> 
> oh and if you ever wanna hmu I could always use new friends, and i'm always on the tumblr at 
> 
> littleoddcommodities.tumblr.com and I love to talk 
> 
> Plus I could use a beta if anyone is ever interested


End file.
